The invention relates to attachment systems for mirrors for use in vehicles, particularly for observing infants and children.
The invention disclosed and claimed herein is related to the mirror and attachment system disclosed in Kane U.S. Pat. No. 6,857,753, titled “Panel Attachment System,” the entire disclosure of which is hereby expressly incorporated by reference.